


Tattoos

by Waterdevil777



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterdevil777/pseuds/Waterdevil777
Summary: you're pissed at Eric again. you're a dauntless born and a leader. eric finds you and makes a bet with you. punishment is the winner chooses the losers tattoowho will win?you don't know but you love the feeling of his hands on your body.





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = your name  
> Y/L/N = your last name  
> Y/F = favourite color  
> E/C = eye color  
> enjoy sorry if it's a bit shit.

you were in the pit throwing some knives. you may not be an initiate anymore for the past 2 years of being a leader, but you were pissed because of  _him again._ Eric Coulter, one of the most feared leader in Dauntless. he may be from erudite but you are a dauntless born, meaning you had the bigger balls than him and so how you can think better than Eric even though you never come from erudite. making Eric hate your guts because he's all about winning and for some reason it has to be you, he all ways needs to win against. you grit your teeth and throw knives harder at the target, he pisses you off that much he's able to just by you thinking about him. you hate him and your self because a few months ago your heart betrayed you, you fell in love with the man. you hate your self and him for being so fucking sexy with those tattoos, piercings, military blond hair and that body of his, you hate him and love him. 

you throw your last knife harder than the others, you’re breathing heavy and fast from the anger inside you. you walk up to the target to grab your knives after ripping one out you hear a chuckle and heavy footsteps coming towards you. you know who it is so you don’t bother to turn around but instead, continue to rip out your knives from the target. “did you get that mad that you forgot what time it is Y/L/N?” 

 as you walk back to where you were a minute ago, you say “what do you mean? I've only been here for a bit.” 

he crosses his arms and faces you while smirking, “you really think that?” 

you nod your head and you hear him chuckle “well you’re wrong you’ve been here for at least 3 hours, angel.”     

you growl and throw your knife harder. “oh? is someone getting a little more bitchy?” Eric evilly says

you stop throwing your knives you drop the rest as you keep one up to Eric’s neck. you see the shock on his face but he quickly washes it away, “you better shut up or I will do it myself, Eric,” you hiss. you both stand there not looking away from each other. you see a glint in his beautiful gray eyes “how about we have a bet?” he quests. 

you raise a brow and lift your head higher, “whats the bet?” he grabs your hand and pulls the knife away from his neck as well as smirking at you, making you almost weak at the knees.  _almost._ “if you can beat me at 400 meters freestyle in the training pool you have to choose my next tattoo, and if you lose I'll have to choose your next tattoo, deal?” he had his hand out and you smirk you took a hold of his hand and shook it “deal Mr. Coulter.”

“I’ll meet you at the pool then Miss Y/L/N.” he replies with a smirk of his own.

you go to pick up the knives you drop and you can feel Eric start to stare at you, you smirk as you turn your head to look at Eric “I know I have a great ass Eric, but at least ask me if you are allowed to look.” 

for a minute then you thought you saw him blush a little but it was gone the second you saw it “you think I’m checking you out? oh no, Y/N, I was seeing which is the best ass check to tattoo on saying  _‘spank me, daddy’_.” he said then walked out.

you threw all of your knives onto the table when you collect all of them. you could still feel your core burning with heat from Eric a moment ago  _“spank me, daddy”_  how the fuck did he know you had a kink for spanking? you don’t know how but it left you with a burning feeling between your legs.

* * *

some how you were still the first one to come out of the changing rooms, even though you came after Eric. you were wearing your favorite sports swimming bikini that’s was F/C. you look up when you finally see Eric out of the changing rooms, and you are glad you are sitting when you saw him walk out. he had a body of a god that every girl would love to have in their beds. you quickly get rid of through thoughts and gets up, “you took your time, didn’t you” you say to him

he looks at you from up and down then back at your E/C eyes. “I had to take a call,” that is all he says to you.

you raise a brow in question but then dismiss it. you turn to the pool and dive in, you come up to the surface and you are grateful that you put your hair in a tight bun, so your hair is not in the way. you look at Eric and see him look at you  _can he not dive?_  you think “can you not dive Eric or are you backing out already?” you tease, 

he glares at you and dives in himself, then come back up you. both go to the edge from you both just dive from and get ready to go. you look at each other and you see him smirk “go!” 

as Eric continues to pant hard and sit on the edge glaring at you, you were laughing as well as doing a backstroke in a circle. you stop when you hear Eric curse under his breath, you swim a little closer to him and smile evilly up at him. “how does it feel Eric? knowing that you have to let a little old thing like me to choose you a tattoo.” you say to him you

already know what you are gonna choose, you saw it in the tattoo parlor the other day and you thought of Eric straight away. “if you’re scared of me doing the same you were going to do to me, you know  _‘spank me, daddy’_  on your ass, then don’t be I’m not gonna do that.” you say to him so it’s not only him breathing heavy in the room. 

he shook his head and jump back into the water making a big splash out of it, as well as you having to close your eyes for a minute when you open them again and you could see Eric anywhere, you twist and turn everywhere but no sign of him till you feel yourself go under water. you have a hard time looking underwater but you can see enough to see Eric hold you down under water, you try to get out of his grasp but nothing works as his hold on you tighten, so you go to plan B something you thought would never do with Eric. you kiss him as you feel him stiffen up you push him away and swim up to the surface to get air as well as Eric. he smirks at you saying “well Y/N I didn’t know you would do that,” you growl and feel your face get hotter “and look at that, your blushing like a stupid school girl.” he chuckles 

you splash at him for him to stop at the same time accidentally scratching him, and that causes him to go angry at you. you go to apologize but he grabs you the neck and ducks you underwater, you didn’t see it coming and you start to panic you scratch and kick him but fail at doing so. he finally lets you up from the water and you have a fit of coughs, you start to feel your eyes water from how much coughing you are doing. you turn to him with hard eyes your voice was raspy as you spoke “what the fuck is wrong with you?! I could have died then  and I was going to say sorry you dick!” 

he narrows his eyes at you, he lifts up you by the hair “I’m sorry what did you just say?” he said in a low voice, making a shiver go down your spine, “I said you are a dick for almost killing me.” you spat back. 

eric shoved you back into he the water and swam out of the pool, then into the changing room. you came back up as Eric turned to corner to go into the changing rooms. you cough a bit more till you swam out of the water as well and went to the changing rooms. 

then you came out again you were the first one to get changed. you leaned against the wall, your arms crossed waiting for Eric.you finally see him come out and his face shows that he is clearly pissed at you. you get off the wall and follow him out to get your shoes on. you both stay silent as you both walk through the halls. this is one of the reasons why you hate him, he is just a fucking asshole that he won’t even talk till you say something first, it pisses you right off. how the hell did you fall for a guy like him again? oh yeah, it was because he was always paying much attention to you when you got here, always helping you fight better by using his scary ass face and threats. but that didn’t work on you oh no it just turned you and fall for the man. also why you hate and love him. right then Eric pinned you against the wall and he was still breathing hard and heavy. you raise a brow  _what was he waiting for?_  you thought “you pin me up the wall and don’t say anything? what are you trying to do?” you ask, 

he still didn’t say anything and your curiosity raised even more, even when you saw an emotion wave its way through his gray eyes. “I’m sorry” 

your eyes widen, did you just hear what you think you just did? “I-I’m sorry what was t-that?” you could help put trip over your words.

he inhales deeply and opens his mouth, “I’m sorry that I almost killing you and didn’t let you say your apologies.”

you couldn’t say anything the big bad Eric just said he was sorry, even added why?! you smile shyly up at him “apology accepted Mr. Coulter and thanks.” 

then you see him smile at you sweetly, something again you would never have thought you would have seen. “no problem Miss Y/L/N” he replies with.

“now how about that tattoo?” you hum, laugh when you see him put on a sour face. he lets go of you and start to walk towards the tattoo parlor. you join as you continue to giggle a bit

* * *

“Why the fuck can you not let me see the tattoo already?” Eric growled

you were keeping Eric from a look at the tattoo it was almost done and for past hour and a half, he’s been asking what it is, along with asking why can’t he but you always replied with the same. “because it’s a surprise! you’ll see it after it’s done.” 

when it was finished and showed Eric he had no words. it was on his left bicep and it was a wolf with glowing golden eyes looking up and with red rose petals flying around the wolf, then along the top of the wolf it said  _‘may the wolf run with you’._

you love it on him it suited him but did he like it? “well? what do you think of it?” you ask hoping he likes it.

“I like it” he answers with a small smile. 

you breathe a relief glad that he likes it. you both walk back to the pit and he surprises you when he grasps a hold of your hand, you jump a little from the contact but then relax and squeeze his hand. “now do you what dinner at my place or, your place or do you want it out?” Eric questions. 

your heart starts to speed up was this a date quest? “are you asking me out Eric?” you ask without replying to his. 

you don’t want to get your hopes up, knowing that Eric couldn’t love you since he hates you most of the time. but he surprises you yet again when he answers with, “maybe so Y/N. but you can only find out if you answer my question first.” 

you squeeze his hand again and smile at him, “I’m gonna go with your apartment” you answer.

* * *

you too couldn’t stop laughing as you both walking into Eric's apartment. “food?” Eric asks,

you nod and jump onto his couch. missing his warmth already, somewhere along the line walking on the way to Eric’s apartment you both put your arms around each other. you still smile even though you’ve to stop laughing. you were for once having so much fun with Eric and its the best you’ve had since… well since ever! you giggle at the thought. you hear the oven door shut then Eric talking as he walks in, “whats so funny?” 

 you lean against him when he comes to sit down next to you and put his arm around you. “it’s nothing, just this has been the best night I have ever had,” as you say this Eric turns on the TV and puts on a classic horror comedy. 

he turns to you and you turn to him, the both of you smiling in awe at each other. you don’t if you are imagining things, but you start to see Eric slowly leaning towards you. “it has now, and why is that Y/N?” yep definitely you won’t imagining things, he was certainly leaning forward towards you.

 you hum as you start to lean in as well, “you wanna know why Eric because it was with you.” you answer, 

that’s when you feel it his lips against yours. they were rough and soft at the same time and you feel in love with the feeling. you wrap your arms around his neck bringing him closer to you, then you felt Eric pull you onto his lap making you almost yell giving him the opportunity to explore your mouth with his tongue. you suck on on his tongue loving the moan that comes after. he then bites your lip for revenge also starting a battle between the two of you of biting and sucking each other’s lips and tongues. you feel it again the heat between your legs but stronger this time, and it feels even hotter when you feel erics hard on rubbing against your core. you find yourself start to grind on him and you both moan from the sensation. 

_RIIINNGGGG!!!!_

you both jump when you hear the oven timer go off in the kitchen. you hear Eric growl while you groan. fucking timer ruining your moment with Eric the man you hate and love. you don’t know whats gonna happen after this night with Eric, but right now you want him inside you. you watch the horror comedy while you wait for Eric. when he does he brings in a nice little dish  _ ~~(i cba to tell you guys what the meal is sorry!)~~_  you both start to eat together in silents, only laughing at a funny scene in the movie. when the two of you finished dinner you offered to wash up  Eric tried to protest but you won and was able to wash up. 

you were just drying the last washing up when you felt arms wrap around your waist, you smile put down the plate and turn to Eric who was smirking, “what are you smirk at?” 

he chuckles in a low voice before answering you “because I’m not done with you and I’m looking forward to you screaming my name all night.”

then you crushed his lips onto yours, you response straight away and fought with just as much than him. you make him groan as you bit his lip hard. he grabs the back of your thighs and picks you up, being scared if you might you put your legs around his narrow waist. he carries you to his bedroom, then throws you onto his bed. you bounce a bit till his body cover yours and attacks your lips again, your tongues fight for dominant and Eric won of course, but he didn’t stay on the lips for long as he makes his way to your neck, somehow he found your sweet spot quickly and it made you grind roughly against Eric making him hiss. as well as biting hard on your sweet spot and making you groan in pleasure and pain. eric continues to mark you neck when one of his hold himself up, while the other starts to rub and massage your sides you sigh from the contact. but you want more, you want that rough and dangerous Eric not a gentle bitch. you tell him by scratching him hard through his top. but he also thought you wanted him to take off his top, which you don’t mind one bit as you see his fucking gorges body.       you bite your lip and moan softly from the sight “see some you like angel?” Eric interrupts your thought with his husky voice.

 you nod your head, no words right now can describe now how much more you have fallen for the guy.  you also sit up with him and take off your own top along with your bra. eric pushes you down on to the bed then go straight for you nipples, making you gasp in surprise and pleasure. this time he makes sure to go rough on you this time, by biting and sucking roughly on you nipple making you whimper and moan loudly. you need him so bad so much it almost it hurts, you don’t care if there is a chance of a future sex with the man of your dreams, all you know is that you need him inside right now. you rub your hips with his and he gets that you want him to start to dry hump you, and he does. you bring his face closer to you and whisper seductively “I need and want you right now, and I want that cock of yours to be in me and I need it to as hard rough as fuck understander?”

you hear him chuckle darkly at you request, “someone must be tired of the dry spell.”

you growl at him and scratch his back, he hisses and gives you a harder thrust making you moan throatily. you both pretty much rip each other’s clothes off you and when you look at him fully, your mouth watered from the sight of him, from the looks of it looks like the same for him as he bites his bottom lip and looks up and down at you. then he looks into your eyes with his gray ones. “what are you waiting for Eric? claim me as yours” you softly say. 

he smirks and you see it in his eye the lust, the want, and need but something else is there something you haven’t notice till this very moment, you can’t grasp what it is but you can’t think straight from how lust there is swimming inside you. he kisses you again while also entering into you, you both groan from the feeling. now you were no virgin but Eric is the biggest you have ever had and you haven’t had sex for about 4 years that’s a long fucking time, so it’s gonna fucking hurt a bit for ya. but you got Eric to move quickly and he was pounding into you like no tomorrow, the first one to able make you scream from the pleasure but maybe that’s because you love Eric, you’re not sure all you know he was rocking your world for real. you somehow even able to hear Eric grunt and moan as he continues to thrust into you. then suddenly you’re on your hands and knees and he was thrusting from behind, making him go deeper into you “ugh!” you moan.

“you’re so fucking tight!” Eric shouts out, then he smirks he zones onto his target and goes for the kill. you feel him slap your ass hard, the pain was so fucking beautiful you scream for more. “oh so I was right then, you do have a kink for spanking.” Eric moan,

“shut up and fuck me you, fucker!” you moan 

you feel him spank you again then saying “you know it, baby.”

he continues fucking you hard and fast. you start to feel your abdomen tighten your thighs shake, you’re close and you know he knows as well. and he leans over you whisper in your husky “come for me angel, you know you too.”

you scream out Eric’s name as you come, at the same time it seems you were too much for him as he comes with you. you both pant as you both come down from your high. eric slowly removes himself from you, then lays you down before laying down himself. he pulls into him and returns the embrace. then he stiffens “shit I forgot to use protection.”

you stiffen as well but then relax, “don’t worry I just came off my period.” 

you feel him start to relax again and you sigh, inhaling his scent what always calms you down. but then a load of bricks came drop on you as you just realized you had sex with Eric Coulter, what happens here? just go back to like before you don’t know if you could, you look up at Eric and see him watching you. you couldn’t help but let your mouth open “what are we after this?”

he raises a brow in question “what do you mean? after this you are mine and I am yours.” 

your eyes widen in shock “w-what?”

you see Eric blush deeply and you could help but snicker a bit. “I’m in love with you Y/N Y/L/N.” 

you feel your heart go out of control you felt like you were gonna cry from happiness “guess what Eric Coulter, I love you too.”

his lips found yours you both kissed till you both needed air. but you don’t care the man you love and hate, loves you back and you are happy and finally feel complete. before the both of you feel to sleep Eric muttered, “I should let you choose my tattoos more often.” you giggle and slap his chest lazily.     


End file.
